Thanksgiving Grief
by PrincessDesire
Summary: Squall mourns the loss of Irvine and the chance to confess his feelings
1. Default Chapter

Thanksgiving Grief

SquallxIrvine

Italics indicate flashbacks

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wasn't the type of cowboy who drove a big pickup truck. He didn't chew tobacco. Irvine Kinneas was a nod to the cowboys of old, those sexy men that saved damsels in calico dresses on prairies. He was the type of man that had walked into saloons, head held high, while the other men became docile to his power. The gunslinger at noon, hand tickling his gun.

He was a good aim too. More so than he had been when he was called upon to save the world from the Sorceress. Since he had become a teacher at Galbadia Garden, he had been practicing nearly everyday with demonstrations or mock-battles. His students and even the other teachers were impressed by his skill. He was respected.

He had been respected. He had been a cowboy. When he was alive.

It was cold outside, but Squall didn't mind. The warm fur collar of his jacket kept parts of him warm. Because it was pretty much winter now, he was wearing a black sweater underneath it. It was hard to find sweaters short enough to wear his jacket with.

His thoughts weren't of apparel now though. He was reminiscing. Running things over in his mind, because it wasn't possible that Irvine was dead. He had to be alive and buoyant. Had to be fun and macho. Not dead.

_"You fight like a girl!" _

It had been back in the days before Ellone had been taken away. It was before Squall had become the quiet, self-sufficient warrior. Back when his only focus in the world were his friends.

_Squall looked ridiculously like Charlie Brown in his stupid orange shirt. He looked more ridiculous though in his balloon helmet. It was purple and blue unlike Seifer's green and blue helmet. Irvine's was brown and red. Zell hadn't wanted one. _

_"He doesn't fight like a girl! I can fight better than Squall!" squealed Selphie, lunging in with her green sword swiping from side to side. _

_Unfortunately for her, Seifer still didn't grasp chivalry, and he slammed his shoulder against her and knocked her down. Of course, Irvine ran to help her. She was his best friend after all. _

_It was amazing that Squall even remembered what Irvine was doing. He had been so focused on defeating Seifer. After all, it was HIS birthday. Really though, it wasn't too surprising. Irvine was always around him. Upon reflection, it probably had something to do with the fact that Squall was always with Ellone. _

_"Hey Seifer, don't be dumb!" yelled Irvine angrily. _

_Seifer poked his sword toward Irvine. Squall had taken the opportunity to lunge in towards Seifer and knock off his helmet. This made the blonde lose his temper. He dove at Squall with his hands, balloon sword tossed aside. The scuffle ended with a bang. _

_It was Squall's beautiful orange sword, now a rubbery lump on the ground. _

Squall remembered how his heart had plummeted. He didn't want to cry in front of everybody, so he ran off outside to the flower field. It had been there that Irvine had come to him with a big grin on his face. He always smiled.

_"Open your hand," said Irvine. Squall did as he was told and was surprised when Irvine dropped a little deflated blue balloon in his hand. "I popped his sword." _

Good old Irvine. Squall could hear their laughter. His birthday had been saved.

A huge orange leaf chose that moment to hit him in the head. Squall eyed it as it bounced off to the ground. Little Irvine, always up to making someone else happy.

The same Irvine Kinneas was laying in a casket in Galbadia Garden. Symbolically of course. There hadn't been enough of him to put together to bury.

Deling City had a problem with a man that had kidnapped three children, just orphans snatched right off the street. It had taken the police weeks to track him down. It was amazing they had found him at all. Now they just needed to get the kids. The problem lay in the fact that the man never left his house. The neighbors reported that they had only seen him outside once in the two years they had lived there.

That wasn't the only problem. Once they started digging into the man's record, conducting interviews, and checking his online purchases, they discovered a horrifying fact. The man had a near-warehouse full of explosives and ammunition.

Infiltration was necessary. And anyone shooting would have to be careful not to hit the children or any explosives. If you wanted an accurate shot, you called Irvine.

No one knew what went wrong. It had only been three days and investigations were still going on.

"No sweat," had been Irvine's last words.

Ashes that had once been human were spread throughout the man's hideout. The firemen had been prepared to advance, just in case. No other deaths. Just three children, their kidnapper, and one of Squall's closest friends.

"Squall? It's time." He felt Quistis's hand on his shoulder. He used to hate to be touched. Over the past few days, he had been feeling so needy though. It felt nice.

"I don't think I can do this."

She sat down beside him. Her long black dress looked like something Matron would wear. Her hair was down, he hadn't seen it like that since she had become an instructor. "It's hard on all of us."

"I know." And he did, on the surface. Down deep he felt that surely none of them could feel as terrible about Irvine's death as he did. There was something that he hid from everyone. It was always his feelings that he was hiding. This had been his feelings for Irvine. "Let's get this over with."

Quistis closed her eyes, a tear falling down the side of her face. "It's just the beginning."

He helped her to her feet, because otherwise he didn't know if he could go into Galbadia Garden. His feet felt like running in the opposite direction.

Everyone was already seated. Their seats were near the front, by Zell, Seifer, and Selphie. Selphie shouldn't be made to wear black. It didn't fit her. Neither did her red eyes.

Seifer on the other hand, was stunning in his black garbs. It seemed disrespectful that he should look so good. His face didn't share the same statement though. Everyone looked so gray, so withdrawn.

Headmaster Cid stood up front. "We are here to pay tribute to Irvine Kinneas and the short but remarkable life he led..."

The casket was in front of them, but Irvine wasn't. Squall couldn't shake the feeling that he was anyway. It was a mental trial to remind himself that there was no body in that casket.

'Irvine can't be dead...' The mantra kept repeating in his mind. Squall didn't know where he was, but he sure as hell wasn't plastered to the walls of some pervert's house in Deling City.

_"So, why didn't you tell us that we grew up together?" _

_"What and spoil the surprise?" A flash of the famous Irvine Kinneas grin. "Besides, how do you think you all would have reacted?" _

_Squall shrugged. He guessed they probably would have thought he was crazy. Now that he could remember their childhood, it all seemed so perfect, before Ellone was gone. Sneaking out with fireworks, play fights, late nights of scary stories. Seifer had always told the best scary stories. When it was his turn to tell one, someone always had to share a bed with Zell. Usually Irvine offered his bed. Squall had always been too afraid to look unmanly to offer his. _

_"Do you think about it?" _

_Irvine lopped his gun over his shoulder. "Sure. You were a cute kid." _

_Squall had not blushed. Years of crab-like nature came in handy. Did Irvine really think that? Or was he just teasing. "We were ALL cute kids." _

_"Especially Selphie." Selphie hadn't actually changed that much. Damn perky girl._

But, Squall remembered being a goober. He hadn't felt the least attractive until he was sixteen. That was when he had bought the jacket. He had found a short enough shirt for it and let his hair grow out a bit. Suddenly he hadn't been as studious looking. He looked a bit rebellious.

Irvine had always been feminine, but it got more dramatic overtime. His long eyelashes, that he flashed at all the pretty girls, grew darker. He grew out his hair to an enticing length. So womanish in his mannerisms, but like a sassy woman. He wore leather that heated his skin and Squall's cheeks. It wasn't manly to think thoughts like he was thinking about Irvine.

_"Hey! Watch out!" A thunderous noise sounded just over Squall's head. He ducked as Irvine shot the grat that was just about to attack the back of Squall's head. _

_"Shit!" exclaimed Squall, jumping to his feet. _

_Irvine laughed loudly. "It wouldn't have killed ya, but it probably would have smarted." _

_Squall was amazed. He had been rescued. Now he was blushing, because he couldn't help the things that were popping into his head. _

_Irvine noticed even as Squall turned away, his hand on the back of his neck. "Hey, what's wrong?" _

_Squall had avoided the subject, but hadn't been able to shake the image of Irvine standing over him, gun still raised above his head, always there for him. His hero. _

"Did you want to say anything Squall?" Quistis was nudging him. He had missed everyone's speeches. Was there anything he wanted to say? Was he ready to talk about Irvine in the past tense?

Selphie pushed at his lower back, forcing him out of the seat. How could such a little girl be so strong? Suddenly he was walking to the front of the room. He couldn't speak now. It wasn't stage fright at the hundreds there. It was blasphemy. His Irvine Kinneas wasn't dead. Couldn't be.

The microphone stood at him like an anacondaur, waiting to bite him. Irvine wasn't in the wooden box in front of him. Everything was okay.

"Irvine..." his voice broke. He would try again. "When we were kids, I got to see a side of Irvine a lot of you missed. He really...he cared about all of us. He was like a big brother to me. Always...he always kept his eye on me. He saved me so many times."

The others in the front row were nodding. It was true for them too. Squall still felt special though. He was different from the others. "But, I'm going to miss him for more than his saving nature. I..." He paused. Strong men didn't make confessions of weakness. But without Irvine, he wasn't a strong man. "I loved Irvine."

Murmured agreements. Yes, everyone loved him. It was so hard. They didn't even understand what he was saying. He needed to tell them at least. He had never told Irvine. He would never have a chance to tell him. "I never let Zell share my bed when he was scared. Irvine did. He wasn't afraid of people thinking he wasn't manly. I wish I could have shared that trait. I would have...I would have told him that I loved him."

Sad sighs. 'He was like my big brother' echoed in Squall's brain. What did it matter if they didn't understand him. He shut his eyes quickly. The tears would hit him soon, he could feel them. He had cried after he had been abandoned in the void of time. He would cry for Irvine.

"Excuse me," Squall choked out as he stormed past the casket and out the closed double doors. He even left the Garden. At the front entrance, perched by the bushes, he wept at his loss.

_"They want me to be a teacher there Squall!" _

_The news hit hard. Just as they had begun doing things together again. It was like they were kids now, he didn't want Irvine to go away. "That's good." _

_"Aren't you happy for me?" Irvine leaned down a bit. _

_"Of course," he had lied. _

He had even lied the day that they all lined up in the parking lot of Balamb Garden to say goodbye. He had told Quistis that nothing was wrong. When his turn came for a big hug, he had fought his emotions, pushed away the feelings like an irritating bug. And he hadn't told Irvine that he was in love. He didn't when the frequent calls came in from Galbadia Garden.

_"So, how is Balamb doing?" _

_"Oh, it's all right." I'm going insane without you. _

_"Everyone healthy and horny...I mean, happy?" _

_"...Yeah." We are all fine. All fine. _

"They are carrying him to the... It's time to say goodbye now."

Quistis again. She was always having to be his mother. At least this time, Selphie was with her. Both there to see Squall's tears and he didn't even care anymore.

"They didn't understand me Quisty." He wrapped his arms around her waist, since he was still on his knees. The ground was soft beneath him. It had been rainy and cold. Even nature was mourning Irvine.

"Squall, they really are going to put him in the ground soon. I don't want to miss it." Selphie was watching the students hanging around in the entrance to Garden.

"It's not him, but I'll go."

The girls grabbed his hands and walked with him to the cemetery, that was improperly placed near the front of the garden. From here, he could see the road into the garden, and in his imagination, the place he had cried. Foldable lawn chairs are more uncomfortable when you are watching a loved one put in the ground. It was either that, or try to stand in his semi-panicked mind.

As the dirt hit the coffin, the semi part vanished. It was all panic. No, it was alright! Irvine wasn't in there! It was the only reason that Squall didn't stop them. If his body had been in it, he was sure that he would have thrown himself over the casket begging them to stop.

But his Irvine was somewhere else. He looked back towards the road. Somewhere out there. His tears started again. Who would save him now? No one. He would be sad forever, and Irvine couldn't fix it this time.

The road was alive. Strange that life could carry on. Figures in the distance walking towards Garden. Walking? In this cold. That was strange. Car rental places were everywhere. There were two little figures and a very tall figure. 'Orphans' thought Squall. He had seen so many first days. When someone finally wanted a child. Wanted to teach a child, in fact. It would be the greatest experience of their lives. He felt happy for them.

The tall one was wearing a hat. It looked like Irvine's cowboy hat. Everyone looked like Irvine now. Except, the closer he got, the more he looked like Irvine.

'Oh fuck' thought Squall. He fell to his knees right off the chair. Everyone stared at him. He kept his eyes focused on the road. It was Irvine. He knew that swagger, it looked worn out and bruised, but it spoke of infinite ego.

He was running towards the road and the whole gathering was watching him in horror. Had Squall lost it? In fact, he was wondering the same thing. How could Irvine still be alive? It was literally impossible. "Irvine!" he yelled.

The tall figure removed his hat and waved it. "Squall!"

It was Irvine and Squall didn't care if he was imagining all of it. He would be a self-delusional, but extremely happy man. He could make out the familiar feminine features. His legs hurt with his effort. He had to tell him, before he faded away again.

"Irvine!" Finally he was on the road with Irvine, long lost Irvine. His arms flew open and wrapped around the chocolatey, wonderful man of his dreams.

Irvine was shocked. Completely and utterly stunned, but even more so when his lips were greeted with Squall's. There was so much love, so much need in the contact it felt like lightning. It threatened to overwhelm the both of them. He felt the tickling of Squall's jacket against his neck, which Squall was practically wrapped around. His lips tingled with the sudden heat, they had been nearly blue. The hands at the back of his own neck gripped tightly as if he might slip away.

Squall crushed Irvine's lips with all the love in his heart. With his hands, he made sure he wasn't kissing someone that wasn't Irvine. There was Irvine's hat, his coat, his leather pants. He smelled like Irvine. He tasted like wine from the Gods.

When Squall ended it, it was only to pour out his soul. "Irvine Kinneas, I love you eternally." Too poetic of words for Squall Leonhart. But he had been thinking them for so many years, they spilled out like old acquaintances. He then tossed away the interruption and resumed tasting every part of his love's mouth.

Irvine would have smiled, he would have laughed out loud if it hadn't been for the man suction cupped to him. Squall loved him? Well, he was damn good at hiding it. Every pass that Irvine had ever made at him had been avoided so drastically, that he had given up hope of ever being more than friends. And now, this! Oh, a relationship more than friends they would have! Irvine wouldn't have let Squall out of it now. Squall was his property now.

The only thing in the world that could have broken them up was a gun to their heads. The crowd that gathered around asking how it was possible had no effect on their happy makeout session. Even Irvine's fatigue and hunger for having walked for two days wasn't enough to end it. After the children had been taken in to Garden for some dinner and the crowd had cleared away, they stared at each other happily.

Squall pressed his head to Irvine's chest. He didn't understand why he was there, but he didn't care. Irvine had come through for him. "You saved me again."

"From what, my love?"

The endearment nearly brought him to his knees with pleasure. "I thought I'd have to live life without you."

"Never. I'll always be there for you."

Oh...How nice... That's the end. You didn't think I'd actually kill Irvine? He's my cinnabon...

And... there WILL be a sequel. After all, I have to explain where Irvine was...


	2. Thanksgiving Grief Part 2

There in front of Irvine, lay his casket. It was still unburied, with only a clump of dirt across the front. It was cold outside, but the chills that he was getting were not from the weather.

"Unreal..."

Squall squeezed his hand. "I know." It was the same reaction he had to it. Now though, he felt that it must have been his intuition telling him that Irvine wasn't dead. It had all just seemed so wrong. And it was. "You should see the room the service was in."

"Why?" His eyes refused to move from the creepy tombstone. Here rests Irvine Kinneas Sharpshooting Master, Shot straight to Heaven. It was corny. It was sweet. But mostly, it was eerie.

He was alive though, despite what the headstone read. So alive that he could feel the comforting touch of his love. His Squall. How many years he had longed to know Squall as more than a friend? They knew everything about each other. It wasn't like they were getting into anything without a clear view of what things would be like. They would be good.

"They have so many flowers, it's like a garden. White flowers. I don't know why, I guess it's a Seed thing." This had been his first Seed funeral. He hadn't been able to attend any of the Balamb Garden funerals when they had been attacked by the Sorceress and Galbadia. But, he hadn't really been acquainted with them. He would have gone as his duty, but he wouldn't have spared one thought for the color of the decorations.

"White flowers?" asked Irvine his gaze finally turned towards Squall.

"Yeah. And punch. I saw Seifer mixing some alcohol in with it. It was more like a party." It was something that made Squall kind of mad now. Though he hadn't really been thinking about any of it at the time. He expected Irvine to get annoyed too, but instead, the cowboy had that huge lit up grin. What could possibly be going through his head?

"I've got an idea."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, the man kidnapped Irvine?" Zell couldn't believe his ears. How did anyone kidnap a man of that height?

"No..." The child, Cecil, sounded annoyed. "You can't kidnap an adult, he was taken hostage."

'Smart ass kid' thought Seifer. He hated kids. He barely knew how to handle other adults, let alone a precocious child. He needed some more punch, besides, that would give him an excuse to leave the immediate vicinity of the little people. They were in the same room that Irvine's service had taken place in. Kind of weird now.

"The guy was a real wacko, he had all this shit for escaping from the police. He pulled us into this tunnel that he had. It was dark and scary." His voice became quieter and more solemn. "So, he has the gun on Adia and he blows the place up right after he gets Irvine to come down the tunnel with us."

The girl, Adia, wasn't speaking. After she had eaten, she just sat and looked ready to cry. It was amazing that the boy was holding up so well. Who knew what kind of things that man had put them through.

"We got out of the tunnel and it led to some back alley out of the city. He knew the countryside would be safer because Irvine couldn't flag down people to help us."

"So how did he get out of that?" asked Quistis. They had decided that only the three of them should badger the kids for info. They didn't want to frighten the poor things. It was pointless to be trying to pry anything from Irvine's busy lips.

The kid became supremely animated. "Okay, so he took this rock right, like on the first day. It was a big rock. Then the guy says 'I have to take a piss, you fucks stay there!'"

The grownups winced. Cecil was going to need some major parenting after this. He jumped on top of the table, knocking off a tray of snacks. Then, he imitated what the man must have looked like. One arm was holding an imaginary gun, the other hand... "So, he is pissing right? And he keeps the gun on us and he says 'Don't fucking move!'"

Finally Cecil stops imaginary peeing. "And he tries to zip up his pants one handed. It's so complicated that Irvine, who has had his hand back the whole time, lets the rock rip. The man sees the it but 'Bam!', he's too late." With a loud cry, he throws himself off the table. "The man falls over and blood spurts from his forehead. The dead center of his forehead! Not an inch off."

The small crowd doesn't speak. Irvine killed him with a rock? Seifer had gotten back with his punch, though he didn't miss anything. The boy was far too loud to miss.

His story done, he sat back down on the table. "And we walked and walked and walked and it was fucking cold."

"My god. The kid is Zell number two." That story had definitely had a Dincht-style. Though, Seifer was pretty sure that Zell had never sworn like that.

Zell didn't know if he should be annoyed by that or not. Cecil did have a lot of spunk. There wasn't anything wrong with that. Not everyone could be a stick in everyone's butt like Seifer. He laughed to himself. He should have said that to Seifer. Considering the container of unknown alchohol that Seifer had been pulling out of his coat to add to his punch, Zell thought better of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The dead man has an announcement!" Irvine shouted to his comrades. Squall was attached to him and a crowd had gathered behind him. Headmaster Cid was on Irvine's other side. All three were smiling. "Squall Leonhart has consented to become Squall Kinneas!...Ow. I'm just kidding, it looks like I'm going to be Irvine Leonhart."

Dead silence. What? Wasn't this a little soon? They lived on different continents. They were both men. They did look cute together though. It was like they had a giant heart around them. Feelings were put best by Cecil. "If Irvine wants to marry a man, he can. And if any of you want to stop him, he can kill you with a rock!"

Irvine chuckled. "I don't think I'll need to do that. But don't think I wouldn't. So, whoever came for my funeral and wants to stay and watch my wedding, you're invited. It seems that we have here someone that can perform the ceremony."

All eyes were on headmaster Cid who blushed slightly. "So, let's get this underway."

The crowds came in and took seats. Though, there were a few men who didn't join in, they actually left. Irvine had no use for them anyway. The only one left standing in the doorway, was Laguna Loire.

"If anyone is going to marry my son, it's me!" hollered Laguna. The crowd gawked. "I mean, um, you know, marry Irvine and my son..."

Hard to be proud of a father like that. "Dad, you don't have a license." He pulled Irvine's hand so they could walk towards Laguna.

Laguna smiled really big. "Oh yes I do! Being mayor of...Esthar!" The way he said it made it sound like he had just remembered it.

Squall looked at the man that he would be marrying. In the quietest voice he could manage, he whispered, "I don't think Laguna should marry us."

Irvine grinned at him. "Afraid you might end up married to a potted plant? How could he mess it up?"

"Don't ask." Squall had never been very superstitious, but mentioning the things that could go wrong seemed like it would jinx them. He wished he had a lucky rabbit's foot or something. "Okay Laguna, you can marry us, but if I end up married to anyone else here besides Irvine, I'll..."

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Come on you two! I need the best man and the maid of honor!"

Quistis and Selphie, lacking any dignity, rushed forward with nudging elbows. "Me!" they both yelled. Squall shrugged. They could both be the maid of honor for all he cared. He just wanted to have Irvine. Sharing a room with all these people, originally so full of sadness, and now happy and confused, made what they were doing seem even more odd than it would have been normally. Here is my husband, we got married right after his funeral.

Seifer, who always knew everyone's insecurities, stepped in front of the two maid of honors. "Hey Necrophiliac, I'll be your best man so that you don't have to have Zell."

Zell growled. "You had two maids of honor..." he pointed out to Squall.

"And you want to be the third?" Seifer was feeling the effects of the alcohol and couldn't realize now wasn't an appropriate time to rib Zell. Of course, he never knew that anyway.

Irvine ended the dispute before there was violence at his funeral/wedding. "Okay, two best men and two maids of honor. Laguna will be the minister or whatever. And Squall and I will get married."

Their hands were entwined nicely, but Squall moved it slightly so that one finger brushed the inside of Irvine's palm. Hmmm, that was nice. On to the honeymoon! 'Marriage first' he reminded himself. But that little touch had reminded him of some of the thoughts he had had about Squall over the years. He felt loved and horny as they walked to the front of the room where his casket had been. This just got stranger.

Seifer stood beside Zell. He wasn't going to fight Zell for the spot closest to the couple. Who wanted to see two men getting married anyway? Especially Irvine and Squall. He had seen them nearly every day of his life, why would he need to see them making out now? Oh, he was a little tipsy, he had to admit. And he was hot.

"Dearly beloved..." began Laguna. Squall gulped. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Irvine Kinneas and Squall Leonhart."

Squall exhaled. Okay, he hadn't said potted plant. They were pretty good to go. He still listened intently, waiting for a mistake.

Irvine was beginning to regret letting Laguna play priest. Squall was so focused on the words, he wasn't even noticing his soon to be husband. He squeezed Squall's hands tightly and smiled at him. There was a slight flicker of attention and love, but soon Squall's eyes became vacant again. Irvine smiled. No problem. He leaned down a bit and pecked Squall's lips. He gave Laguna credit for not pausing in his recitations.

Irvine... He hadn't been thinking about Irvine. Here he was, alive and beautiful. And his.

"Do you, Squall Leonhart, take Irvine Kinneas to be your lawfully wedded husband, til death do you part?"

The important part. Deep brown eyes tattooed with affection stared back at him. "I...do."

"And do you, Irvine Kinneas, take my son, Squall Leonhart, to be your lawfully wedded husband, til death do you part?"

"I do for a lot longer than that," said Irvine happily. Afterall, they were still in his funeral spot.

"Well, since you've already kissed the groom, I now pronounce you husband and husband."

A cheer went up throughout the room. A happy crowd that had seen too much sadness flooded with emotions and noise.

And now it was time to get Irvine some food and rest. He had been walking for two days afterall. But, the party didn't die down after the two left for some temporary quarters in the Garden. It would rage all night for the couple that very almost had never been.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And I was thinking, damn, he looks good with his shirt off."

The stench and the degradation of it all. To be hit on by his drunken rival was too much. "You are drunk Seifer, and an idiot on top of that." His fists were balled. They were out in the hallway leading back to the dorms. It was quiet enough, that if he wanted to take out Seifer and leave him there as a drunken beat up lump, he could do so.

"I know I'm drunk, but how do you account for all those times I think about you when I'm not drunk?" he demanded, voice raised.

"Horny jerk nature." Zell turned to leave the miserable bastard by himself. Imagine the nerve of him. Pissing Zell off daily, just to have Seifer tell him that he had fantasies! Well, there was no way that Zell was going to share a drunked one night stand with that jerk. No matter how nice of a body he had, or how good he had looked today in his all black outfit. He had his pride afterall.

Seifer surprised both of them by grabbing Zell's arm. "No, I know I'm being a jerk doing this now. But, Squall almost didn't get to tell Irvine."

Zell's eyes were wide open now. What? Seifer was so drunk that he thought... "Oh hell no Seifer. You don't love me! You hate me! It's why you go out of your way to insult me everyday!"

It was very understood that whatever Seifer said next would result in getting punched. It didn't matter what he would say. Zell was very pissed off. Seifer was very drunk, and saying things he was already wishing he hadn't. But, he figured, if he was going to get punched anyway... "I love you Zell!"

And there was a punch. Right to the stomach. Seifer slid down to the ground, using the wall to cushion him. It hurt.

"I've been thinking about what it'd be like to kiss you for years."

Zell was horrified. He knew that it wasn't true. It would be too good if it were true. Too nice to have the kind of love that Squall and Irvine had. He would always settle for being the Best Man and he had gotten used to that fact. He wanted Seifer to stop hurting him, so he hurt Seifer. He slapped the top of his head. "Shutup!"

"I know that we need some time to date and stuff. Couldn't get married right away. But, I saw them be gay and if they can, we can too right?"

He wouldn't hit Seifer anymore. It wasn't right. Sure he was a drunken bastard who was making Zell's emotions flit around like moths on acid, but he didn't deserve to be hit. On the other hand, he didn't deserve to be held. And that was what Zell was now doing to him. "You're hurting my feelings Seifer, please stop." He cradled the taller man and pressed his lips against his head.

The clouded, silly eyes of Seifer pleaded with him. "Wanna be my boyfriend?"

Zell laughed a little, with a tear biting his eyelid. "Ask me in the morning."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sober now: "Wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I do."

And that is how all the girls of Balamb garden got screwed over. All the hottest guys taken by all the other hottest guys.

But Squall and Irvine were happy. It was good that Galbadia garden now had a gunblade specialist. They had needed one. Of course, once Adia was old enough, she might become one as well. Cecil had to take after his more (in his eyes) heroic dad. It was the gun or nothing for him. Though both fathers had been reluctant to let that boy anywhere near guns. They were hoping if he spent more time around Uncle Zell, he would want to learn martial arts instead. At least then he wouldn't be able to kill a man long-distance.

Zell did visit too much though, according to Seifer, Balamb's new headmaster. He was always so busy, he never had time to join his fiancee. That was okay by him anyway, since he hated kids so much. Especially kids that acted like Zell. One overactive violent loudmouth was enough. When Zell did go away, he fretted and worried until he was safe in his arms again. It made him want to forbid Zell from leaving Garden.

Another family picnic. The day was warm and friendly as they tended to be during the non-winter months in Galbadia.

"Hey Irvine, I love you."

"Love you too Squall." said Irvine contendedly. Then in a loud, irritated voice, "Kids stop walking on my headstone!"


End file.
